1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, and more particularly to a detecting device for scanning or detecting or observing the waves, such as the radio waves or electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, electric facilities, such as the electromagnetic stoves, the portable phones or mobile phones may generate strong electromagnetic waves which have been found or tested to hurt people, particularly the brains of the users. At present, only complicated or huge detecting devices may be used for detecting the electromagnetic waves.
However, the public or the people may not afford to obtain or to have, or even to carry the complicated or huge detecting devices to detect or to observe or to scan the electromagnetic waves. Particularly, while purchasing the electric facilities, the users may not carry the typical complicated or huge detecting devices with them, and thus may not know or detect the electromagnetic waves that may be generated by the electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional detecting devices.